Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop
by HiitsNat
Summary: How would you react if your world was falling apart? Could you be strong enough to forgive the one you love?  Quinn and Rachel are in a relationship but one mistake could tear them apart. Faberry eventually. Sorry, I suck at summary!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfiction about Faberry and my first english fanfiction, sorry for any mistakes !**

**I hope you'll enjoy it, reviews are warmly welcomed ! As well as any questions or suggestions !**

**Disclaimers : I unfortunately don't own glee otherwise Faberry would already be on!**

**Prologue**

_''I'm the fury in your head, I'm the ghost in the back of your head.''_

''W-What?'' Quinn stuttered.

''Quinn, I am sorry, I didn't'' Rachel pleaded.

The blonde felt her chest filled with anger and despair, she didn't know how all of this happened, she hadn't seen it coming, she cut Rachel short.

''I don't want your apologies Rachel, I don't want to hear you anymore, leave. Please.'' She asked with teary eyes.

''Please Quinn, listen to me, I didn't want to hurt you...I-I'' Rachel began to cry.

''You didn't mean to hurt me? Are you fucking kidding me? Leave Rachel! I don't want to see your face anymore, I don't want to hear from you anymore, I want you out of my life!'' The blonde shouted.

Rachel looked at Quinn, she knew the blonde was hurt, she could tell by the look in her eyes but she didn't want to go, she had to explain her actions. She slowly moved toward Quinn, trying to comfort her but the blonde pushed her away.

''Leave! Now!'' Quinn shouted.

Rachel stepped back and nodded, the blonde needed some time alone. She left the house and got home, leaving Quinn in her bedroom. From the moment Rachel was gone, Quinn exploded. All the tears she was trying to hold back was now flowing along her cheeks, she couldn't breath, couldn't think...All she wanted to do was disappear, to go away from this life, from this town, from Rachel...How did it happen? How? During two years, life has been so good with Rachel, she believed that their couple would last, apparently she was wrong...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter I**

'_'__Something about her smile got me high and I ain't coming down''' _

_**July - 2 years and a couple of months ago. **_

School was over, it was time for summer break. Even if they had lost nationals Quinn felt like a new life was beginning. She felt free, she knew that next year would be different, she wasn't scared anymore, she didn't need to be popular to be happy. She didn't want to be the HBIC anymore, she had realized it now, no more mask, just her and herself. All this story about Finn and Rachel, about the scene in the bathroom during prom night, the loss of nationals because of Finn and the haircut made her think. She knew she hadn't had the best attitude toward her glee fellows and she wanted to make sure next year would be different. Especially with Rachel, she was the one who got the most bullied for years because of Quinn so it seemed only fair to try a friendship with her. After all, Rachel had offered several times her friendship to the blonde but she had always pushed her away.

She didn't know how she was going to do it though, it wasn't that easy, she couldn't just go to the diva's home and say ''Hi Rach, look I'm sorry about everything, let's just be friends now!''. No, that would not do. She decided that she would think about it later, for now she was going to enjoy her summer.

The answer to her problem came a few days later when she received a text from Mercedes.

_#Hi Q! Wanna hang out with Kurt, Rachel and I tomorrow?#_

Quinn smiled, that would be perfect to make a first attempt of friendship with the diva, she would have to thank Mercedes.

_#Hi Mercedes, sure why not! If it doesn't bother Rachel#_

She had to make sure that the brunette would not be annoyed by her presence.

_#Well, we didn't tell her that you would be here, we thought it would be nice to surprise her, see if she can...You know, be nice with you. It would be great for Glee club if you two could just get along...#_

Quinn raised her eyebrows, wait, what? No way, why would they do that?

_#I don't know if it's a good idea, she'd probably get mad at you guys...And I don't think she'd talk to me#_

_#Don't worry, we know her! Just be here and be nice! For Glee's sake!#_

She smiled when she read the last sentence, of course she would be nice, that was part of her plan. And who knows? Perhaps her and Rachel could become close friends...She never really hated Rachel when she thought about it, she was just jealous and felt threaten by the little diva but now she knew that Rachel was not a danger. After all, she didn't really like Finn, she was only going out with him for her popularity and her image. Now that this was behind her, she couldn't see why she wouldn't be able to like Rachel. She quickly texted her friend back.

_#I'll be nice! What time?#_

_#Kurt and I will pick you up at 2 pm! See you tomorrow!#_

_#Ok, see you!#_

Now that Quinn had a chance to fix things up with Rachel, she became increasingly nervous, what was she going to do? What should she say? How Rachel would react? So many questions that had no answers yet...

Quinn was nervously waiting in her hall for Kurt and Mercedes to pick her up. She was nervous to do something wrong, clumsy or say something that would upset Rachel, this was a chance for her to make things right. She couldn't fail. At 1:50 pm her door rang, she opened the door and smiled when she saw Kurt in front of her.

''Hi Quinn! You're ready? Good because we've got to hurry to the mall, Rachel is going to be there soon, she is always early!''

''Did you tell her I was going to be here?''

''Well, we said there would be a fourth person, someone who would like to know her better so you could say that yeah!''

''I hope it will be alright with her, I'm a little bit nervous...''

''Don't be, really Quinn, you don't have to, I know that things were not cool between you at the end of school but you know what, Rach talk about you a lot and most of the times, it is in nice.'' Kurt said with a sweet smile.

''If you say so...''

Quinn followed Kurt into the car and they drove to the mall where Rachel was already waiting for them in a café. When Rachel saw the ex-cheerio her body tensed and she looked confused, Quinn looked at Rachel and suddenly felt shy and out of place. Mercedes took her by the arm and drew her toward the diva.

''Hi Rach! How are you? I hope you don't mind, I invited Quinn, she wanted to hang out with us...''

Rachel looked between Mercedes and Quinn, thinking about every possibilities why the blonde would be here, maybe it was a twisted prank to humiliate her one more time. Quinn seemed to read her mind because she smiled at her.

''Hi Rachel, sorry, I didn't want to disturb or be imperative, I'd understand if you want me to leave.'' She said softly.

''Oh no, no of course no! You can stay Quinn, sorry I'm just surprised, Kurt didn't say the fourth person was you. But it's okay! I will be more than happy to have you with us. I mean...I''

''Thank you Rachel'' Quinn answered smiling.

''So! How are your holidays going Rach?'' Asked Kurt.

''Well fine thank you Kurt, how about you? Why didn't you bring Blaine here?''

''He had other plans with his friends from the Warblers but he says hi to you girls.''

''Ok, and what about you girls? Did you enjoy your holidays so far?'' Rachel asked smiling to Quinn.

''I spend most of my time with Sam before he leaves so yes, you could say that I'm enjoying my holidays!'' Answered Mercedes shyly.

''I have to say, I'm sad to see him go, he is a very nice person and has a beautiful voice'' Said Rachel.

''Yeah...But his father found some work in another town so he doesn't have the choice...''

''And you Quinn? What have you been doing since high school ended?'' Asked Rachel.

''Not much, I just enjoy not having homeworks, competitions or drama'' She answered smiling.

The rest of the day went by well, everyone seemed to have a good time. Quinn was nervous at the beginning but the more she spent time with Rachel, the more comfortable she felt. Soon it was time to part, Rachel gave her phone number to Quinn and after saying goodbye, left to go home. Quinn was more than happy to see that the diva seemed to be open to a friendship with her.

''So Quinn, what do you think about our day at the mall?'' Asked Kurt.

''Really good, thank you guys for inviting me!'' Quinn said enthusiastically.

''You're welcome! And see, Rachel was happy to have you with us, you didn't need to worry'' Mercedes added.

''Yes, you were right, the two of you. I'm glad she doesn't seem to hate me.''

''Rach cannot hate people, maybe those who are as or more talented than she is but that's it. Don't tell her I said that!'' Said Kurt.

''You have my word'' Answered Quinn winking at him.

Once arrived to her house, the ex-cheerio texted the diva. She hesitated for a moment, reading over and over again what she had written then sent it.

_#Hey Rachel, it's Quinn, it was nice seeing you today. I hope I didn't scare you or anything...#_

She didn't have to wait too long for an answer.

_#It was nice indeed, I have to say I was a little taken aback when I saw you but I am glad you came. Does it mean you don't hate me anymore? Is this a kind of cease-fire?#_

_#I never hated you Rachel, I know it's hard to believe but it's the truth. I want to try a friendship with you. Would you like to have a coffee with me some times?#_

_#Yes, I would love to. Thank you Quinn.#_

_#Thank you, why?#_

_#For finally opening up, accepting my friendship offer. It means a lot to me, I know we didn't always get along and I kind of ''stole'' Finn from you and I am truly sorry for that, I shouldn't have.#_

_#Don't worry about that, I was a complete bitch with you too. So, can I have the pleasure to see you tomorrow? I'll pick you up at 2pm?#_

_#Quinn! Language! And yes, I will see you tomorrow.#_

_#Ok then! Have a good evening and a good night!#_

_#Thank you, you too#_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter II**

_''I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much''_

Quinn arrived in front of Rachel's house around 1:55pm and saw the brunette already waiting for her, she smiled before parking her car and meeting Rachel.

''Hi Rachel, you're ready to go?''

''Hello Quinn, I'm ready, where are you taking me?'' The brunette asked.

''To a coffee shop I love to go to, it's really cosy, really nice, you'll see it by yourself'' The blonde answered with a smile.

Rachel smiled back before following Quinn to her car, she put on some music on her Ipod before giving it to the diva.

'You choose the musics'' Quinn said.

Rachel looked at Quinn with a wide smile.

''Are you sure? Aren't you scared about what I might choose? I don't know if we have the same tastes Quinn''.

''We will see that'' She answered with a grin.

The brunette raised an eyebrow then looked at the Ipod, she searched through it and after a while she looked at Quinn again.

''I didn't know you had such good music tastes Quinn! No offense but I thought you would be a pop music fan or something like that...''

Quinn laughed but kept her eyes on the road.

''There are a lot of things you don't know about me Rachel. Yes, I'm a fan of pop music but it's not the only kind of music I love. In fact, I love every style.''

Rachel smiled and put a music, Quinn recognised it right away and raised her eyebrows.

''Now it's my turn to be surprised Rach! Didn't think you'd know or like that. Thought you'd be more into musicals'' The blonde said.

''I'm full of surprises.'' Rachel answered grinning.

Quinn taped her hands on the wheel to the beat of the song and began to sing the chorus without realising it.

''Ever fallen in love with someone  
>Ever fallen in love<br>In love with someone  
>Ever fallen in love<br>In love with someone  
>You shouldn't've fallen in love with''<p>

And soon Rachel joined her.

''I can't see much of a future  
>Unless we find out what's to blame<br>What a shame  
>And we can't be together<br>Until we realize that we are the same''

And they both sang the chorus, smiling at each other.

''Ever fallen in love with someone  
>Ever fallen in love<br>In love with someone  
>Ever fallen in love<br>In love with someone  
>You shouldn't've fallen in love with''<p>

The song ended and Quinn looked intensly at Rachel.

''I didn't know you knew this song.''

''I love the work of Nouvelle Vague, they do really good covers.'' Rachel answered shyly.

''I couldn't agree more, I have all their songs''. The blonde said with a sweet smile.

Quinn parked in front of what looked like a house and opened the door to Rachel without thinking.

''Thank you'' Rachel said.

Quinn blushed a little, she hadn't think about what she was doing, it felt strange, like she was on a date or something. On a date with Rachel Berry, she inwardly raised her eyebrows, that would be weird, right?

She and Rachel entered the house and the brunette was soon fascinated. Indeed, it was a coffee shop, but it was completely included in the house, people were drinking their coffee in rooms such as the bedroom or the laundry. It was decorated with posters of old movies, photos of movie stars and posters of famous musicals. The atmosphere was cosy and the musics were covers of famous hits. All the rooms were full of colors which made them warmly. The diva watched around her, she was amazed and speechless.

''How do you know this place Quinn? It is amazing''.

''I used to go here with my sister before she went to college, we really loved this place. It's unique. We found this coffee shop by chance, we were out of towns with our parents and wanted to have something to drink and we found this'' She said showing the place with her hands.

''It's beautiful'' Whispered Rachel.

''At night it's a restaurant and in the afternoon it's a coffee shop. They serve vegan things so I thought it would be perfect for you''; The blonde said, feeling shy all of the sudden.

''Thank you Quinn, it is a lovely thought, I'm really impressed, I didn't know such place existed.''

The waiter arrived and greeted them.

''Hello ladies, where do you want to have your coffees?'' He asked kindly.

''Is it possible to be in the garden?''

''We have some free seats in it yes, I'll show you the way'' He answered with a smile before asking them to follow him.

Quinn winked at Rachel.

''You'll see, the garden is beautiful during summer.''

They arrived on a terrace, it was decorated in all shades of green and surrounded by roses and other flowers. Every each of them had a distinct color and the all made a wonderful palette, as a rainbow of plants. They took their seats and the waiter gave them some time to order.

''My god Quinn, this place is so...So...''

''You're speechless, it's a first!'' Quinn teased.

Rachel turned her eyes to the blonde and pouted. Quinn couldn't help herself to think that the brunette was adorable.

''I'm teasing you Rach. I'm glad you like it'' The blonde smiled.

''Of course I like it! How could anyone not love this place?'' The diva answered enthusiastically.

''I figured that this kind of place with decorations like these would please you''. Quinn grinned.

The waiter came back and they both ordered, several minutes later, their orders arrived.

''So, is it good?'' The blonde asked.

''Very good! I will talk about this place to my dads and Finn. Maybe, that way, he will stop taking me to Breadstix.'' Rachel answered.

Quinn didn't know why but the mention of Finn irritated her, she tried to hide it and forced a smile.

''Speaking of the devil, why aren't you with him today?'' She asked.

''I will not make any comment about the first part of your sentence and say that I was supposed to see him today but he cancelled last night. Something about a video game marathon at Puck's I believe.''

''That boy will never change...Did you say anything to him? Yelled at him maybe?'' Quinn sighed.

''I didn't yell at him, Finn is free to do wathever he wants and so am I.'' Rachel answered with a small smile.

''Does he know you're with me?'' The blonde asked suddenly.

''No, he knows I'm outside with a friend but he didn't ask me who.''

''I see...''

''Are you afraid he would not approve of me seeing you? We can be friends Quinn, he doesn't have to say anything about who I'm friend with.'' The brunette said as she tried to comfort the ex-cheerio.

''I know, I'm sorry, I just think he will not be happy to know that we are friends. He might get angry and say some...things about me.'' Quinn admitted.  
>''Don't worry Quinn, I will not let him try to ruin our friendship. I will explain everything to him.'' The brunette said sweetly.<p>

''Ok, I believe you. So, what are your plans for the holidays ? Are you going somewhere ?'' The blonde asked trying to change the subject.

''No, I'll stay in Lima for summer, my dads are going on holidays for a week and they wanted me to go with them but I think they deserve some times alone. What about you ? '' Rachel smiled.

''I will stay here too, my mom just found a new job so it means no holidays. It's okay though, I love summer, I love to stay by the pool, reading a book or listening to music. There's something about summer...I don't know exactly what it is but everything feels different during this season...'' The ex-cheerio said dreamingly.

''Your mom found a new job ! That's great Quinn! How ? What it is ?'' The diva asked.

''Looks like my dad finally felt some guilt, he helped her find it. It's in a publishing house.''

''I didn't know your mom was a literature fan.''

''She was working with editors before meeting my dad. But then she married him and he asked her to be a housewife so she stopped working.'' The blonde became suddenly gloomy while talking about her dad, it brought back memories she didn't want to think about.

''I'm glad for your mom, it's a good thing for her to be able to work in an area she loves.'' Rachel said, taking Quinn's hand hesitantly. She felt the blonde relaxed and smiled to her.

They stayed in the coffee shop for several hours talking about everything before Quinn drove them back to Rachel's house. They sang during the drive and Rachel hugged Quinn before getting out of the car.

The blonde melted into the hug and couldn't help herself to think that it felt perfect to be in Rachel's arms. She thought it would be ackward to hold her but it was the opposite, it felt right.

''Thank you Quinn, it was a lovely day with you. I hope I didn't bother you, I know I can be very irritating sometime.'' The brunette said shyly.

''You've never irritated me Rachel, I'm sorry you think that about yourself, it's my fault. I loved spending the day with you.'' The blonde answered with a sympathetic smile.

The brunette blushed slightly and smiled shyly to Quinn then went to her house. She was still surprised about the fact that the ex-cheerio wanted to be friends with her but was pleased to see that they could have fun together. She didn't know why Quinn suddenly changed but she was glad she did, a friendship with the blonde was something she had wanted for a long time now and she finally had a chance to have it. Now she would have to be careful, she didn't want to ruin everything with her clumsiness or her outspokenness.

When she reached for her phone in her pocket she saw that she had no texts from Finn, she was used to it, the boy was not very considerate and when he was with Puck, he completely forgot her. Still she hoped for some news from him, he was her boyfriend, it was normal to want some news or nice texts from her boyfriend, right ?

She wrote something then sent it to the boy.

_#I hope you are having a good time with Puck.#_

She waited for an answer but after an hour she stopped waiting and sent a text to Quinn.

_#Thank you again for today Quinn, I really had a good time with you, I hope we will do this again soon!#_

Her phone buzzed almost right away. Quinn was answering her, unlike her boyfriend she cared about her enough to talk to her.

_#I had a good time too and I'm ready to spend another day with you as soon as you are free.#_

Rachel smiled widely and answered quickly.

_#I am all yours, I don't have any plans for the rest of the week so tell me when you want to see me!#_

''If only that one was true'' Quinn caught herself to think when she recieved Rachel's text. Her brows furrowed, that was a strange thought. She shook her head and answered to the brunette.

_#I can't tomorrow. What do you say about after tomorrow ? If it's okay for you.#_

_#I would love to !#_

_#I'll be at your house around 2:30pm#_

_#I'll be waiting for you. Goodnight Quinn#_

_#Thank you, goodnight to you too Rach.#_

Quinn heard her mom calling her for dinner and went downstairs. The dinner was quiet, the younger blonde was lost in her thoughts, she didn't know why but she couldn't stop thinking about her day with Rachel. She had really enjoyed it, being around the brunette was much easier that she'd have thought. It was easy to talk to her, they talked a lot today, about nothing and everything at the same time. But something was stranger, why did she get irritated when they talked about Finn ? Why did she relaxed when she had felt Rachel's hand on her ? Why did it feel so good to have Rachel's arms around her ? And what was that thought about having Rachel all for herself ?

Quinn felt confused, perhaps it has been a long time since she got a friendship like that...She couldn't tell that her friendship with Santana or Brittany were the same or even with Mercedes. Maybe this was the reason why. Yes, that must be it.

Judy was watching her, she didn't know what her daughter was thinking about but she was in deep in her thoughts. She cleared her throat.

''How was your day Quinnie ? What did you do ?''

Quinn raised her head to her mom and smiled at her.

''It was good mom, I was with Rachel, I took her to the coffee shop, you know, the one Fran and I used to go.''

''Rachel ? I didn't know you were friend with her.'' Her mom answered, surprise could be read on her face.

''Well, I was tired of bullying her and decided I should give her a chance.'' Quinn simply said.

''I'm proud of you Quinn, I've always thought she didn't deserve all the things she's been through. It must have been hard enough to grow in a town like Lima with two dads.'' Her mom declared.

It was Quinn's turn to be surprised. She had always thought her mom was an homophobe.

''Don't look at me like that, I know what you're thinking and you're completely wrong. I never was an homophobe, your dad was, I just agreed because it was all I could do but I'm not Quinn. Rachel is a good girl and her dads are adorable, I was in high school with Hiram actually.''

''Really ?'' The blonde asked incredulous.

''Yeah, we had some classes together, he helped me with my maths. I had good times with him. We kept in touch during college, he told me he had met the man of his life but then I met your dad and I stopped talking to him. He must think I hate him.'' Judy sadly stated.

''Maybe it's not too late to apologize mom, when I meet Rachel's dads, I'll talk about you and tell him you say ''hi'', unless you don't want me to.'' Quinn asked.

''Thank you Quinnie, it's nice of you.'' Judy answered with a smile.

Quinn looked at her mom and smiled at her.

''How was your work mom ?''


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's a longer chapter for you guys!**

**What do you think of it so far? Any suggestions, remarks? Don't hesitate, I'd love to see what you think about this fic!**

**I'll try to put the next chapter up in less than one week!**

**Chapter III**

_'__' If we jump we could fall, if we jump we could fall in love.''_

Rachel and Quinn had spent almost all their week together, most of the time they were at the coffee shop Quinn had shown her. The brunette had fell in love with the place and Quinn was happy to see that Rachel enjoyed her company. But today was different, they had decided to spend the day with Mercedes and Kurt at the mall. Rachel and Kurt were eagerly talking about some movies and how they would be if they were turned into musicals. Quinn and Mercedes were watching them from afar, the blonde couldn't seem to be able to tear her eyes from the diva. She was watching her speaking happily to Kurt with big gestures, they didn't seem to agree on something and it made Quinn smiled to see Rachel trying to convince Kurt.

''So you've been seeing each other a lot lately, right ?'' Mercedes asked.

Quinn finally tore her eyes from the brunette and turned to Mercedes.

''Yeah, I'd never imagine I'll say it but hanging out with Rachel is fun'' She said smiling.

''I know, it's surprising !'' Mercedes answered laughing.

The two of them turned to the duo when they heard Rachel calling for Quinn, a pout on her face.

''Quinn, I need your help ! What do you think would be the best musicals, Ghostbusters or Back to the future ?'' The diva asked serious.

Mercedes and Quinn bursted into giggles, they hadn't seen it coming.

''Oh my God Rach, you can't be serious !'' Mercedes said between giggles trying to catch her breath.

Rachel crossed her arms on her chest and began to stomp her feet.

''I'm serious Mercedes, this is an important question ! Kurt and I don't agree on which movies would make the best musicals so I need your opinion ! Quinn ?''

The ex-cheerio tried to regain some seriousness before saying anything.

''I'm sorry Rach but I can't help you, I haven't seen Ghostbusters'' She stated.

Rachel's jaws dropped.

''It's impossible Quinn ! How can you not have seen this movie ? It's like...probably one of the most cult movie of the 80's !'' Rachel pratically shouted.

Quinn laughed lightly.

''I know, I should be ashamed but really, I didn't have any chance to see it... My dad was not what we could call a big movie fan.''

''We have to change that ! My house, tonight ! You'll watch Ghostbusters with me ! Whether you want it or not !''

Quinn put her arms in the air and surrendered.

''Okay, I won't fight with you'' She said smiling.

''Great ! Let me just text my dads, I'm sure they will be more than happy to finally meet you !'' She said enthusiastically.

Quinn tensed a little, she didn't know how Rachel's dads would act with her, after all, she had been such a bitch to their daughter that they probably hated her already.

She watched as Rachel texted to her dads. After a moment she received an answer and smiled widely to the blonde.

''They said that you can even stay for the night if you want to ! They can't wait to see you.''

''Do you want me to stay for the night ?'' Quinn asked, suddenly feeling shy.

''Of course I want you !'' Rachel's eyes widened and she blushed before continuing. ''To stay, I mean, I want you to stay tonight, yes.''

The ex-cheerio held back a laugh before answering.

''Okay well, I just have to go back to mine to pick up some clothes and I'll be at your home for dinner. Is it alright ?''

''Yes !'' The diva said excitedly.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Quinn was in her bedroom making her bag for the night out at Rachel's when she received a text from Mercedes.<p>

_# So it was a pretty good day, wasn't it?#_

_# Yes, I really enjoyed spending time with you guys.#_

_# Us or Rachel ?#_

_# What is that supposed to mean ?#_

_# Nothing, only that you spent your time watching her, you couldn't keep your eyes off of her.#_

Quinn's eyes widened as she read the text. She wasn't like that, was she ? Sure she was aware that even in school she watched the brunette but not all the time...Maybe...Sometimes...She always thought it was because she needed to keep an eye on Rachel, either it was to be sure she wasn't too close to Finn or to know where she was for a slushy attack...But now that she was thinking about it, even during classes like spanish where there was no Finn or attack, she stared at Rachel. What did it mean ? She didn't know and didn't want to think about it too much. Another text tore her from her thoughts.

_# Sorry Quinn didn't mean to shock you or anything.#_

_# No, no, sorry, I was lost in my thoughts. Oh, and by the way, no, I didn't act that way today, you must have been dreaming or something. I was just happy to be with you all.#_

_# Okay, if you say so. But, if one day you realize that you are in some ways interested in Rachel, don't forget that I'm here for you. And Kurt's too.#_

The blonde sighed, put her phone down on her bed and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. As she let the water flowing over her body, she thought about what Mercedes just told her. Was it possible that she was interested by the brunette ? She didn't know... But this would explain a lot of things if it was true... It would explain why she always felt the need to know where Rachel was or the jealousy she felt when the brunette was with Finn because, come on, Finn is a good guy but not worth being jealous for. That would even explain why she was so angry when she learned that Rachel had the intention to sleep with Jessie and why she was ready to beat the crap out of him when he made a fool out of her...

_My god !_ She thought to herself._ It can't be ! It's Rachel and I'm Quinn Fabray, we're both girls, that's impossible...right ?_ She sighed as she sat on her bed. She took her phone and saw that she had a text from Rachel. Her heart jumped as she read the brunette's name. _Well, that must be another clue_. She opened the text.

_#Dinner will be ready soon, you're still coming, aren't you?#_

_#Of course I'm still coming ! I'll be here in less than fifteen minutes!#_

Quinn stood up from her bed and hurried up. She finished her bag, kissed her mom and drove to Rachel's home. She was nervous when she knocked on the door. A tall black man opened it with a big smile.

''Hi, you must be Quinn ! I'm Leroy !'' He said as he took her by the hand to let her in.

''Hello Mr Berry, pleased to meet you.'' Quinn said politely.

''Leroy , please.'' He smiled.

Quinn shifted nervously before smiling.

''My mom says ''hi''.''

''Judy ! Oh my god, it's been such a long time ! I hope she's alright, I heard that the past year was quite intense for the both of you.'' He said kindly.

''She's good actually. Maybe you could come to chat with her someday, I'm sure she'll be glad to see you.''

''It's a good idea Quinn, I'll think about that !''

Rachel walked down the stairs and smiled when she saw Quinn talking to her dad.

''Daddy, I see you've already met Quinn !''

''Yes, she's a lovely girl'' He said winking to the blonde. ''Better than your boyfriend'' He whispered while he walked to the kitchen. ''Hiram, Quinn's here !''

Quinn quirked an eyebrow, did she really hear what she thought she had heard ? Finn was not appreciated from Rachel's dad...

Hiram emerged from the kitchen and smiled to the blonde.

''Hello Quinn, I'm Hiram, it's so nice to finally meet you ! Rachel talks about you a lot !'' He said shaking her hand.

Dinner was nice, Rachel's dads asked Quinn questions about her life, what she wanted to do after high school and what were her passions. The ex-cheerio felt at ease, the Berry men were really kind to her and it felt like she had always been friend with Rachel. As if all her past injustices toward the diva had been erased.

After dinner, Rachel and Quinn went to the brunette's room to ''improve Quinn's mind'' as Rachel put it. She sat on the diva's bed and watched her put on the DVD. Rachel was talking excitedly about Ghostbusters and how she watched it when she was a child between two Barbra's movies. As Quinn observed her, she got lost in those big chocolate eyes.

''Quinn ? Are you alright ?'' The brunette asked with concern.

The blonde shook her head.

''Sorry Rach, what were you saying ?''

''I asked you if you still wanted to watch the movie. Are you sure you're alright ? You seemed far away.''

''I'm sorry, I was thinking about your dads. Why don't they hate me ?'' She said with despair in her voice.

The brunette walked to the bed, sat by Quinn's side and took her hand. Quinn's skin was smooth and hot beneath her, it felt good.

''Quinn, why would you ever think that ?''

''Because I've bullied you for years Rachel, I thought your dads knew about it...'' She said sadly.

''Well, I've told them some things about you but I've never said anything mean. I knew you were not like this Quinn. This girl in our first years of high school was a girl who was lost, afraid and ill at ease, but you're not that girl anymore Quinn, you have evolved in a much deeper way and the fact that you have decided to be friend with me only prove that you have changed''. The brunette stated simply as she stroked Quinn's hand.

The blonde watched Rachel intensely _as if really seeing her_ for the _first time_. Her words brought her relief and peace and all she wanted to do was to take the brunette in her arms. And kiss her. But she didn't, she couldn't admit it to herself so she just smiled sweetly to the diva.

''Thank you Rachel, it means a lot to me.''

''You don't have to thank me Quinn, it is only the truth.'' The brunette answered smiling.

Rachel rose up from the bed, took the remote from her DVD reader and press play.

She sat on her bed against her pillow and gestured for Quinn to come and sit down next to her. She rested her head on Quinn's shoulder.

''I hope it doesn't bother you.'' She said shyly.

The ex-cheerio tried to ignore her heart racing in her chest, closed her eyes and breathed deeply before answering to the brunette.

''No, no it's okay.''

The movie began and Quinn tried to concentrate on it rather than on the girl next to her. After a while, Quinn succeeded to relax and enjoyed the film, it made her laugh a lot and she thought it was a very good movie. At the end of the film, Rachel turned to Quinn with a wide smile.

''So, did you like it ?''

''Yeah''

''Do you want to watch the second one ?'' She asked expectantly.

''I'd love to !'' The blonde smiled.

''Great ! Let me put it on !''

The brunette rushed to her DVD reader and put the second movie in it, she sat back on her bed but this time, she sat closer to Quinn. Their legs, arms and sides were touching, she shivered lightly before resting her head back on the blonde's shoulder. Quinn was shivering uncontrollably, she wanted to take the diva in her arms but didn't know if she could do it. She tried and put her arms around Rachel's right side. She felt the brunette relax and heard her sigh in contentment.

Rachel felt good in Quinn's arms, she didn't know why but since she had hugged Quinn in her car, she wanted to feel the blonde's arms around her again. In fact she had realised that she wanted a lot of things from Quinn since their first day together, she wanted to spend as much time as she could with her, she wanted to talk with her at night before going to bed, she wanted to be in her arms more often. But she didn't know what to think about all these things. Why did she feel this way toward the blonde ? What were those feelings ? The brunette didn't know and didn't want to think about it, she just decided to go with the flow and follow her emotions.

The second movie ended and Rachel stood up and became serious again.

''Now that you've seen these movies, what do you think ? Which would make the best musicals ?''

Quinn laughed and regained her composure when she saw the brunette stomping her feet.

''Sorry...I don't know Rach, I mean, they are different, you can't compare Ghostbusters with Back to the Future, stories are different, atmosphere are different even humor is different. But, as far as I'm concerned, I think I'd much appreciate a Ghostbusters musicals.'' The blonde said with a sweet smile.

Rachel's face lit up with a wide smile and she hugged the blonde.

''Thank you Quinn ! You agree with me ! Kurt keep saying that Back to the future would be better ! I knew I was right ! I'm always right !''

Quinn giggled lightly.

''Right. Where is your bathroom ?''

''Follow me, I'll show you'' The brunette said as she dragged Quinn out of her room.

Rachel and Quinn put on their pajamas before going to bed. They were lying side by side when the blonde spoke up.

''So Rach, how are things going with Finn ?'' She asked hesitantly.

''I don't know, we don't talk a lot. Actually, I haven't spent a day with him over the week.'' She sighed.

''Really ? Why ?''

''Well, first because I've spent almost all my week with you and the few moments I had left, I was busy with my dads or other things.''

''Do you think he is mad at you ?''

''I don't know...I'll try to speak with him and see him tomorrow.'' She said worriedly.

''If you need help or something, you know I'm here for you, right ?''

''Yes Quinn, thank you for being here for me.'' The brunette smiled at her.

The ex-cheerio smiled back at her and the diva turned on her left side, her back to Quinn.

* * *

><p>''Quinn ?''<p>

The blonde felt Rachel's breath on her neck and shivered before opening her eyes. She came face to face with dark chocolate eyes, they were glistening with something Quinn could not define.

''Rach ? What's wrong ?''

Before she could ask more questions, Rachel's lips crushed on hers in a fierce kiss. Quinn couldn't stop the moan that escaped her mouth and she deepened the kiss, placing a hand behind Rachel's neck. The brunette placed herself on top of Quinn and began to kiss her neck, biting it lightly, Quinn groaned and her hands slipped under Rachel's top, she shivered even more when she felt Rachel's smooth skin beneath her hands. Their lips met again in a more passionate kiss this time.

''Quinn...'' Rachel whispered. ''I think I like you...I want you.''

Quinn stopped breathing, her heart skipped a beat and she looked at Rachel.

''I like you and I want you too Rach...'' She breathed deeply.

Rachel smiled and kissed her again, it was a sweet and chaste kiss but it quickly became heated.

Quinn suddenly woke up, sweat droplets were forming on her forehead. A dream, it was all a weirdly realistic dream.

''Oh my god !'' She whispered as she placed her hand on her mouth.

She turned to watch Rachel who was sleeping peacefully next to her. She tried to relax and laid back in the diva's bed. What was this dream ? What was happening to her ? The blonde looked at the clock, 6am. She tried to fall asleep again but it didn't work so she waited 8am, she dressed up and wrote a quick note for Rachel.

_''I'm sorry I had to leave sooner than I thought I would. I forgot that I had already something important planned with my mom early in the morning. See you soon I promise !_

_PS : Thank your dads for me !_

_Quinn.''_

Then the blonde left the Berry house.

Once she got home, she took a cold shower, a breakfast and grabbed her phone. She typed numbers and brought the phone to her ear.

''Hi, it's me, sorry if I woke you up...No, I'm fine, I just need to talk to someone...Yes...Can I come over to your place when you're ready ? Thank you, thank you very much...''


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't know if you'll like this chapter, didn't turn exactly how I intended it to but I hope you'll enjoy.  
>Please, don't hesitate to review. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IV<strong>

_''__I wanna hold her tight, get teenage kicks right through the night''_

Rachel woke up alone in her bed and began to worry, where was Quinn ? She looked at the clock, 9am, it wasn't that late, why would the blonde leave so early in the morning ? She stood up and noticed a note on her desk. She grabbed it and read it. She was sure that there was more than just something planned with her mom but Rachel wouldn't insist, if Quinn wanted to tell her she would already have done it. She went downstairs to take her breakfast with her dads.

''Hi baby girl, Quinn is not awake yet ?'' Leroy asked.

''She had to leave earlier in the morning but she thanks you.'' The brunette answered and tried to smile.

''Are you okay honey ? Did something happen last night ?'' Hiram asked with concern.

''No, no, I'm alright, don't worry dad.'' Rachel assured.

The diva finished and went to her bedroom, she took her phone and texted to Quinn.

_#Hi Quinn, is everything okay ? Did I do something wrong last night?#_

She put her phone on her bed and went to her bathroom to clean herself up. When she returned she saw that she had two texts from the ex-cheerio. She read the first one.

_#I'm so sorry Rach, you didn't do anything wrong, don't worry, please. I just forgot I had something with my mum, I'm really sorry.#_

Then she read the second text.

_#Rachel, please, don't be mad at me. How can I be forgiven, tell me ? I don't want you to be angry at me. Answer me, please.#_

Rachel smiled lightly, panicky Quinn was cute, she texted her back to reassure her.

_#Don't worry Quinn, I'm not mad at you so you don't have to be forgiven ! Are you free tonight?#_

The answer came very quickly.

_#I am but aren't you supposed to see Finn?#_

The brunette groaned, Finn right, she was supposed to see him and talked to him about their relationship or their non-existent relationship in their case.

_#Right ! I forgot ! Well, what about tomorrow, have you anything planned?#_

_#I'm all yours!#_

Rachel smiled, she would see Quinn tomorrow and if things were bad with Finn she could talk about it with her. She felt her phone vibrating in her hands and looked down at the screen.

_#By the way, I had a great time with you last night. We should have a movie night every week!#_

Rachel's smile grew wider as she texted the blonde back.

_#I'd love to ! I'd say every friday nights.#_

_#Let's go for friday nights then ! Got to go, see you tomorrow Rach ! Have a nice day and I hope it will go well with Finn.#_

_#Thank you Quinn, have fun with your mother.#_

* * *

><p>Quinn felt bad lying to Rachel but she couldn't tell her about her dreams, her doubts or her questions, not yet, not when she didn't even know what all of this meant. She took her key and drove to Kurt's house. She had made sure that Finn wasn't around before coming over. She stepped out of the car and knocked on the door, Kurt opened it and smiled kindly to her.<p>

''Hi Quinn, come in.''

''Thank you Kurt, I'm sorry I didn't want to disturb you but...I think you're the only one who can help me.''

He nodded, led her to the sofa and let her sat down.

''Is everything alright ?''

''I'm fine, I'm just confused...''

''About what ?''

''Well...Mercedes texted me last night after our day together.''

''I know that, I was with her when she did it'' He said with a smile.

''Oh...Then you know what she told me about Rachel.''

''Yes, sorry if it bothered you, we didn't mean it like that...'' He said apologetically

''It didn't bother me, on the contrary, it made me think...And I think you might be right, there's something about me and Rachel...I mean, I...I think I'm might be a bit into her..'' Quinn stuttered.

''That's not new to me honey but I'm glad you finally opened your eyes !'' He answered happily.

''How ? How did you know ?'' the blonde asked incredulously.

''When you're staring at her all the time, trying to get her attention with names and slushy attacks, fainting to be jealous of her about Finn, it's very obvious Quinn. No one hates somebody so much unless it hides something else, something deeper. Take Karofsky for example, he was always bullying me, shoving me into lockers, calling me names, threatening me and then one day, he kissed me...You were her Karofsky Quinn, sorry about the comparison.''

Realization flowed over her. Kurt was right, all he said was entirely right and now everything made sense. Then her jaws dropped.

''Karofsky kissed you ?''

''Yeah...Scary experience I must say ! That was the reason why he threatened me, he was afraid I'd tell everyone about it. But now that all of it is over, I can tell you !''

''Fuck, that wasn't expected !''

''I know ! I was mortified I can assure you !'' he laughed.

''I bet you were !'' she giggled.

''So, what are you going to do about Rachel ?'' He asked as he calmed down.

Quinn sighed, what should she do ? She didn't know, she didn't even know what she wanted. Did she want to be with her ? Was she ready for this ? Did it mean she was gay ? There were so many questions...She needed help.

''I don't know Kurt, I don't even know if that makes me gay or just ''gay for Berry'' as Santana would say.''

''I understand, it's quite difficult to figure out those kind of feelings. It's not easy to find answers especially when they are so...Important for your future life...'' He said with a soft voice, rubbing her back.

''Thanks Kurt...Do you have any advice for me ? What do you think I should do with Rachel ? Do you think she feels the same ?'' She asked.

''I don't know Quinn, Rachel sure is talkative but she doesn't speak that much about her feelings, romantic feelings I mean. About what you must do with her, I think you should give you both some times to figure things out. Spend time with her, see how you feel around her, talk to her, be yourself and you'll see what happen.'' He encouraged.

''I think it's a good idea, I think I'll follow your advice, thank you Kurt.''

''You're welcome Quinn. Can I ask you something ?'' He asked hesitantly.

''Of course.''

''What made you change your mind ? I mean, yesterday you refused to talk about it with Mercedes and then today you called me and you sounded kind of distressed.''

''I was with Rachel last night, you know that, we watched Ghostbusters and then we went to bed...And...Well...I might have had a certain dream in which Rachel and I were kind of...intimates...You see, I've never had dreams like that, I've never dreamt about any of my boyfriends so I knew that it meant something...'' The blonde answered with a sigh.

''I see, looks like your brain wanted you to wake up.'' The boy chuckled.

''Yes, looks like it...I'm so confused Kurt...What if she doesn't want me ? What about Finn, she's still with Finn, I can't forget it !'' She said suddenly.

''Calm down Quinn, I know it's hard and complicated but just breath ok ? Rachel is with Finn, I know but are you really sure she's happy with him ?'' He tried to make her see reason.

''I...I don't think so...We don't talk much about him but the few times we did, she wasn't happy with him, he's not very considerate...'' She sighed.

''See ! It's a good thing for you ! Look, I know Finn, I love him, he's my brother but I know he won't change, it's his nature, no matter how hard he might try, he won't be able to be the right person for Rachel...''

''Do you think I'm the right one for her ?'' She asked surprised.

''Yes, we talked about it a lot with Mercedes and we came to realise that we couldn't imagine Rachel with anyone but you. You're crazy about her Quinn, it's so obvious, sorry if it shocks you but it's the plain truth. You're meant to be with her.'' He answered sweetly.

''I...I don't know what to say Kurt...You seem to know me more than I know myself...I'll follow your advice and spend time with her, see what happens...''

''Don't forget, if you need any help, I'm here ! And if Rachel comes to me, I'll try to open her eyes too ! You two are so blind, it's almost comical !'' He smiled.

''Thank you Kurt, I better go, I need to talk to Santana.''

''Santana ?'' Kurt asked surprised.

''Yeah, she needs to know she's not alone anymore, perhaps it will help her with Brittany.'' The blonde said hopefully.

''I understand, well good luck Quinn !'' He encouraged.

The blonde hugged Kurt before departing for Santana's house.

* * *

><p>''Hi Rach !'' The tall footballer said as he bent down to kiss her.<p>

The brunette lifted her head to kiss him but didn't feel anything. It felt as if it was wrong to kiss him, why ?

''Hello Finn, thank you for coming.''

''I haven't seen you for a week, I had to come, I've missed you...'' He said with a goofy smile.

''Really ?'' The brunette asked doubtfully.

''Of course ! Why are you asking that ?''

''Because Finn, I haven't had any news for like, five days and when I did have some, it was to tell me that you were having fun with Puck and Sam ! You don't care about me or what I am doing. You don't even know who I have been spending my week with !'' The brunettre blurted out.

Finn scratched his head in wonder. What was happening ? He thought he was going to enjoy a day with his girlfriend but it seemed like Rachel had other plans. Did he do something wrong ? Again ?

''Rach please, don't say that, you know it's not true. I care about you, I love you ! I don't know what to say. I don't know what I did wrong...'' He admitted.

''This is your problem Finn, you don't know what you're doing wrong with me ! You don't know how to be with me, how to be my boyfriend...I thought...I thought that if I let you have some space you would understand that I wanted our relationship to work and that you would try to spend time with me...But you, you just ignored me.''

''What can I do ? Tell me, I want to make things right between us...'' The boy said desperately.

''There is nothing to do Finn. Because I know that if I tell you what to do, you will make efforts for some weeks then everything will come back like this again. I am really sorry Finn but I can't go on like this...''

The brunette had tried to contain her anger but she couldn't, the boy had absolutely no clue how to act around her and she was just tired of it. Finn was not the one for her, she knew it now. She didn't want to be cruel or mean with him but she didn't know how to break up with him in another way.

Finn looked at Rachel with teary eyes.

''Are you breaking up with me ?'' He asked painfully.

''Yes...I'm sorry Finn...'' The brunette said sadly.

''You're breaking up with me after everything I've done for you ! I've written a song for you Rachel, I've kissed you during Nationals and we lost because of that, have you forgotten ?'' He asked angrily.

''No Finn, I will never forget it, this was the sweetest thing you have ever done for me. It was perfect...But...I'm sorry but I can't be with you anymore...''

''Is this because of your college plans ? Are you afraid we won't last ? Because I love you and I know that we are meant for each other Rach...'' He tried to convince her.

''We won't last Finn, you don't want to come to New-York with me, and that's okay, I understand but you have to understand that I can't be with you anymore, please.''

''I would do anything for you Rachel, please, don't leave me...I'll come to New-York with you, I want to ! Give me one more chance, for us.'' He pleaded.

''I am truly sorry Finn but no, it is over.'' She tried to sound firm.

''I'm not giving up on you Rachel, I know we are meant for each other, I won't let you go without fighting.'' He answered with a small smile before kissing her forehead and leaving.

The brunette sighed as she watched him go. He was still convinced that he had a chance with her, she would have to make him understand that it was really over between them. But how ? She didn't want to be cruel with him, Finn had been very sweet with her, he was her first love and she will never forget him but she wasn't in love with him anymore and he needed to understand it. She grabbed her phone and sent a text to Kurt.

_#Be here for Finn, I just broke up with him.#_

_#Really ? What happened?#_

_#It had to end, I wasn't happy with him anymore. Unfortunately, I think he still thinks he has got a chance with me...#_

_#Does he ? I mean, you and him had been on and off a lot lately...#_

_#I won't get back with him Kurt, it's over, really.#_

_#Okay, I'll be here for him. Do you want to come over ? Do you want to talk about it?#_

_#I will be here in an hour, if Finn is not here.#_

_#I'll keep in touch!#_

_#Thank you Kurt#_

* * *

><p>Quinn felt her phone vibrate and grabbed it from her pocket. It was a text from Kurt.<p>

_#Free ! Rachel is free ! She broke up with Finn!#_

The blonde laughed when she saw Kurt's enthousiasm but quickly became serious.

_#Is she okay ? Do you think I should come over to her house?#_

''What is it ?'' The latina asked.

''A text from Kurt, Rachel just broke up with Finn.''

''That's great Q ! It means the midget is now all yours !'' She smirked.

''Don't call her like that Santana.'' She said and gave her her best HBIC look.

''Come on Q, you know it's not mean. Berry can be irritating sometimes but she is smoking hot in her little skirts !''

Quinn punched Santana in her arm.

''Stop it !'' She said loudly.

''Ouch ! Hey ! I've been sweet with you Q ! I could have been such a bitch to you when you told me you were into Berry so stop beating me or I'll be the bitch you know I can be !'' The latina threatened.

''Sorry, I guess I'm the jealous type.'' The blonde sighed.

She looked down at her phone when she received Kurt's answer.

_#No, don't, she is coming to my house soon. I'll tell you everything tonight, I promise !#_

''Jealous type, right, I'm not even surprised !'' Santana said flatly. ''What is he saying ?'' She asked curiously.

''Rachel is coming over to his place, he will tell me everything tonight.'' She paused and looked at Santana with a soft smile. ''Thank you Santana...''

''What for ?'' The latina asked with a raised eyebrow.

''Being nice, I thought you'd be laughing out me or something like that.''

''I was tempted'' The latina said with a smirk. ''But I guess I know what it feels like...'' She said gloomily.

''Can I help ? Do you need me for something ?'' Quinn asked.

''If you have a spell or a potion to make me braver, I'd appreciate that'' Santana said sadly.

Quinn awkwardly rubbed Santana's back trying to comfort her.

''You're not alone anymore Santana, if, and I say if, I am lucky enough and end up with Rachel, you'll not be the only lesbian in high school.'' The blonde tried to reassure her friend.

''So, you think you're lesbian Q ?''

''I don't know, I have never thought about this possibility before...''

''So gay for Berry at least !'' Santana smiled.

The latina stood up, breathed deeply and smirked.

''Okay, I'm gonna stop this girly conversation, you know I don't like it ! What you need is a plan to get into Berry's pants !'' She smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so this is a new (short) chapter for you guys! Thank you very much for all your reviews! I'm really happy to see what you all think about my story! And I will listen to every suggestion!**

**I have a question for you: would you like a chapter sets in the present? This way you'd have a break into the flashbacks. But maybe you just love the flashbacks? I don't know, tell me what you think :)**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter V<strong>

_''Tell me I'm who your mouth was made for''_

**_2 years ago, August._**

Quinn was staring dubiously at Santana.

''Are you sure about that ?'' She asked doubtfully.

''Come on Q, you know I'm always right !'' The latina exclaimed.

''Kurt said I should wait and spend some times with her.''

''Kurt ? Tell me Q, how many girlfriends did he have ?'' Santana smirked.

''I-I...Hum...You're right.'' She admitted.

''Damn I'm right !''

''But technically neither did you.'' The blonde smiled innocently.

''Fuck you Q ! You know I'm good at this ! You'll break Berry, she'll fall for you in less than a minute with my advice !'' The latina grinned widely.

''I don't want to break her San, I want her to...like me.''

''Why did you pause ?'' She raised an eyebrow.

''I was going to say something that you would have interpreted in the wrong way !''

''Tell me.'' She said with a devilish smile.

''No way ! You don't need this to think about sex !'' The blonde let out without thinking then blushed.

''Oh ! I see ! You want her to want you ! I knew it ! Q, you're just like me !'' The latina grinned.

''See, that's the reason why I didn't want to tell you and why I wonder whether I should follow your advice or not.'' Quinn said.

''I'm just kiddin' ! Geez Fabray, breath !'' Santana said rolling her eyes.

The latina watched her friend with a smile. She would never say it to Quinn but she was happy, happy to finally have someone to talk to about Brittany or the difficulties of being gay in a town like Lima. She was also happy for Quinn, she knew it was the first time the blonde was in love with someone and she really wanted to see the girls together. ''_That would be smokin' hot !'' _The latina thought.

The blonde came to her house early in the afternoon, Rachel broke up with Finn a week ago and the girls had spent almost all their time together, hugging, holding hands. Quinn was now sure that she wanted to be with the diva so she asked some help to Santana. The latina was surprised at first, she would have thought that Quinn would rather ask to someone like Kurt or Mercedes for help but she was glad to spend some times with her friend. Even more if it was to elaborate a plan to get Quinn into Rachel's pants.

''Q, wear this or I'll make you wear it !'' Santana threatened.

''I'll wear it !'' The blonde sighed.

''Good girl.'' The latina smirked.

Quinn looked at Santana with a smiled then shook her head. She sat on the bed next to the girl and spoke seriously.

''What about you and Brittany ? Do you want me to talk to her ?'' She offered.

''What could you tell her ?'' She asked gloomily.

''That you're a complete asshole but that you're also desperately in love with her.'' The blonde said with a soft smile.

''She already knows that.'' Santana replied.

''That you're an asshole ?'' Quinn asked jokingly.

'' 'Careful blondie or I'll kick that pretty little ass of yours !'' The brunette smirked.

''As if you could !'' The blonde challenged.

''Really Q ? Okay, well, challenge accepted.'' She said raising an eyebrow.

''Stop ! Stop ! You win, don't please.'' The blonde laughed.

''See, you're scared of me, everybody is. I'm the best.'' Santana grinned widely.

''Right big boss, now, what do I do with Rachel ?'' Quinn asked.

''Easy, you invite her, you put that'' She pointed the dress on the bed. ''on and you play it all flirty.''

''Easy for you maybe.'' The blonde said.

''Come on Q, you can be as flirty as I am !'' The latina said trying to reassure her friend.

''Hum...Thanks...I guess...'' The blonde said with a raised eyebrow.

''You know what I mean ! I'm not good with this kind of conversations !'' Santana defended herself.

Quinn giggled lightly and placed a hand on Santana's lap.

''Thank you San.'' She said

''Now look who's all flirty with me, putting her hand on my lap.'' The latina smirked.

Quinn's eyes grew wide and she pulled out her hand quickly while Santana burst into laughter.

''You're too easy Q !'' She said between giggles.

''Yeah, right.'' The blonde replied annoyed.

* * *

><p>Quinn was waiting impatiently for Rachel, they agreed that the brunette would come over to the blonde's house.<p>

''Quinnie, stop pacing back and forth, you're giving me a headache !'' Judy said.

''Sorry mom...Are you sure you've made a vegan meal ?'' She asked nervously.

''Yes Quinn, I'm sure. Why are you so nervous ? Is there something wrong ?'' Her mom asked with concern.

''I'm fine, don't worry mom.''

She rushed to the door when she heard the doorbell. Rachel's jaws dropped when she saw Quinn in a very short, low-cut, red dress. Her heart panged in her chest and she swallowed with difficulty. She tried to stop the thoughts coming to her mind but it was not easy. _''No naughty thoughts, no naughty thoughts !''_ She kept saying to herself. She tried to compose herself when Quinn spoke up.

''Hi Rach !'' She hugged the brunette and let her in. ''Mom, this is Rachel, Rachel, my mom.''

''Good evening Mrs Fabray, nice to meet you.'' Rachel said politely.

''Nice to meet you too ! I'm glad you're here, Quinn can't stop talking about you. How are your dads ?'' Judy asked.

''Fine, in fact they want to ask you to come and have dinner with us when you're free.'' The diva said with a smile.

''I'd be more than happy to have dinner with them ! I'm going to call them !'' She said ecstatically.

Judy grabbed the phone and called the Berry men. The girls went upstairs into the blonde's room. They both sat on the bed and Quinn stared intensly at Rachel.

''How are you Rach ?''

''I'm fine Quinn, don't worry.'' She smiled lightly.

''Are you sure ? I mean, you broke up with Finn, I know you loved him...'' She said hesitantly.

''Quinn, I was in love with him but I'm not anymore. I realised he wasn't good for me. You tried to warn me once but I didn't listen, I didn't want to.'' She stated.

''What are you...Oh, sorry about that...I was a total bitch with you that day and said mean things that were not true...'' Quinn looked ashamedly at the floor.

''Don't apologize Quinn, you've been forgiven for a long time now. And you were right, if I want to go to New-York, I can't be with him, he belongs here, not to New-York...I need to be with someone who has as high expectations as I have and he doesn't. I only came back with him because the thing he did at Nationals, when he kissed me, it was so sweet...I thought, I thought he was the perfect man...But after those past few weeks, I realised it was no longer the case.'' Rachel declared.

''I...I don't know what to say...I'm sorry it didn't turn out the way you expected.'' She said hugging the diva.

''Don't be sorry Quinn, I feel relieved actually. When he kissed me last week, I didn't feel anything, I did the right thing for us. I just feel bad for hurting him and I wish he could understand he won't get back with me.'' She said sadly.

''I think he'll get it sooner or later.'' The blonde smiled.

''Girls ! Dinner is ready !'' Judy called out.

They went downstairs and sat at the table as Judy was moving around excitedly and happily.

''Quinn, we will be at the Berry house next saturday night !'' She said.

''That's great mom, see, told you Leroy wouldn't hold a grudge against you, he is just like his daughter.'' Quinn said smiling to Rachel.

The rest of the dinner went well, Judy talked about her memories from high school with Rachel's dad and how happy she was to have a second chance to be friend with Leroy.

* * *

><p>After dinner, both girls went upstairs and watch some movies. Rachel was trying very hard to focus on the movies rather than on the blonde next to her but damn that dress was short ! They talked a lot about their future plans, their senior year and their friends from Glee. After a moment the subject was about Santana and Brittany.<p>

''I feel sad for Brittany.'' Rachel admitted.

''Why ?'' The blonde asked.

''Because, she is so in love with Santana, you can see it in her eyes but Santana, well...She is Santana, you don't know what she feels.''

''Santana loves Brittany, I know it. She just doesn't how to handle her feelings, she doesn't know how to accept herself. It's hard for her, she is afraid of being rejected...'' Quinn declared.

''How can you be so sure ?'' Rachel asked dubiously.

''Because, I know her, she is my friend. We don't always get along but I know how she feels, we talk sometimes you know.'' She joked.

''Oh ! Girly talk with Santana ! Is that even possible ?'' Rachel asked jokingly.

''I know, she looks tough but really, she's just a marshmallow.'' Quinn answered laughing.

''It remind me of someone I know.'' The brunette winked at the blonde.

''Who's that ?'' She asked playfully.

''Oh hum only one of my friend. You might know her, she is blonde, hazel eyes, sweet smile, gorgeous, smart. She is a really nice person!''

''Do you really mean that?'' Quinn blushed.

''Yes Quinn.'' She took Quinn's hand in hers and tried to ignore the shivers moving down her body. ''I am so happy to be friend with you, to get to know you better. You are an amazing person Quinn but very few people know this side of your personality.'' She said sweetly.

The ex-cheerio didn't know how to answer so she hugged the diva instead. She hugged her tight and whispered in her ears.

''Thank you Rach.''

The diva shivered and held Quinn even tighter. She desperately wanted to feel her closer, feel her skin, her breath on her neck, her lips on hers...Rachel stopped dead in her thoughts, ''_I'm in so much trouble !'' _She let go of Quinn and looked at her in the eyes. She couldn't think anymore and began to move slowly toward the blonde's lips. Just as she was about to kiss her she heard Judy's voice and jumped away from Quinn.

''Quinn, is Rachel staying here tonight ?'' Judy asked as she knocked on the bedroom door.

The blonde looked at Rachel confusedly then shook her head before answering to her mom.

''Yes mom !''

''Rach, are you okay ?'' Quinn asked concerned.

''I'm sorry Quinn for what almost happened. I...I didn't mean to freak you out.''

''I'm not freaked out Rach...It's okay, I understand, you're confused, you just broke up with your boyfriend.'' She said painfully.

Quinn didn't want Rachel to know that all she wanted to do was to kiss her. She didn't want to rush things with the brunette, she knew she was lost or confused. But she was now sure of one thing, she wanted to be with the diva, no matter how long it will take, she wanted to have a chance with Rachel.

''It is not that Quinn, it is just that I don't know how I feel about you, you make me feel things I've never felt before and I don't know what this mean. I don't know what I want...'' She said as she put her head in her hands.

Quinn took her in her arms and whispered softly in her ear.

''Rach, you don't have to say anything, take your time to figure things out, I'll be here waiting. I won't run away, I promise.''

''D-Does this mean you want me ?'' The brunette asked shyly with teary eyes.

The blonde hesitated a moment before answering, should she tell the truth ? After all, she had nothing to loose.

''Yes...'' She barely whispered.

Rachel looked up at Quinn and smiled shyly. She slowly moved closer to the blonde, closing the distance between them and then wrapped her arms around the blonde.

''I feel so right in your arms.'' she whispered.

Quinn stopped breathing, her heart was racing in her chest, she desperately wanted to kiss the girl. She pulled away from Rachel, looked into her eyes then smiled.

''We should go to bed Rach. We are going to spend the day with Santana, Brittany, Kurt and Blaine tomorrow.'' She said softly.

''What ? Santana ? Quinn, are you sure about that ?'' The brunette asked panicked.

''Don't worry Rach, she said she would behave.'' The blonde laughed.

''I guess I'd just have to trust you.'' Rachel sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, sorry for the lack of updates but here's chapter 7! I listened to you Fate-187 and made a ''present chapter'', this way you'll know a little more about what happened! Hope all of you will like it! Please review, I love to see your opinions! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VI<strong>

_''Do you want to feel how it feels?''_

* * *

><p><strong>Present day, August.<strong>

''What the fuck Berry ?'' The latina blurted out as she entered the room.

''Hello Santana.'' Rachel answered with her eyes on the floor.

''Don't go all ''Hi Santana'' with me ! What the fuck have you done to her ?'' Santana asked angrily.

''How is she ?'' The brunette asked.

''What do you think ?

''I-I...'' Rachel stuttered with teary eyes.

''I didn't come here to see you cry, I couldn't care less about how you feel Berry, all I want is an explanation ! Why would you do that to her ?''

''What did she tell you ?'' The diva said with an unsteady voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback – Two days ago.<strong>

''Santana ?'' Quinn asked with a shaky voice.

''Quinn ? What is it ? Is everything okay ?'' Santana asked with concern over the phone.

''I-I...No, I'm not...I need someone...Can you please come over ?'' The blonde said as she nearly cried.

''Okay, I'll be here. I'm on my way.'' The latina promised.

Quinn hung up the phone and began to cry once again. It was as if her eyes were never dry, she would always ending up crying no matter how hard she would try not to. She had been a wreck since Rachel came over. She couldn't sleep or eat anymore, she would just sit in her sofa in front of the TV, watching it with blank eyes, trying to forget the pain. But everything would remind her of the brunette, from a simple ad for coffee to some characters on random TV shows. She didn't know what to do, she knew she couldn't stay like this forever but right now, all the blonde wanted to do was to crawl down to bed and try finding some sleep.

She slowly laid down on her bed, putting on some music and tried to fall asleep while she would be waiting for Santana. She knew that, lately, her taste in music was not helping her but it was all she could listen to and mostly because it was not related to the diva in any ways.

She closed her eyes and focused on the guitar that was playing softly. She mouthed the lyrics as the singer began to sing.

_''Well I could sleep forever  
>but it's of her I dream<br>if I could sleep forever  
>I could forget about everything''<em>

Tears were welling up and rolling down her cheeks as she kept her eyes closed. This song helped her, it was soft, mysterious, filled with emotions and its melody was haunting and dream-like. It helped her calming down, as if she was floating, detached... She hummed the music, if only she could fall asleep with the help from that song.

After awhile she heard the doorbell and reluctantly stood up to open the door. When the blonde looked at Santana, she saw concern and pain in her eyes. She couldn't hold back her tears and broke down as Santana rushed inside and took her in her arms. The latina hold her tight to show Quinn she was here for her, she didn't know what was happening but she knew the blonde needed someone she could rely on.

''It's okay Q, I'm here.'' The latina whispered, rubbing Quinn's back lightly.

''I'm sorry...'' The blonde managed to say between sobs.

''Don't apologize, no need to.'' Santana said.

The latina tried to calm down the blonde, she sat her on the sofa and made her some coffee. She handed the cup to Quinn and sat beside her, watching her carefully. The blonde was really pale, paler than usual and deep dark circles could be seen under her hazel eyes. Santana had never seen her friend in such state. She took Quinn's hand in her own and squeezed it. The blonde lifted her head and met Santana's eyes, she forced a small smile but it didn't reach her eyes. Quinn took a deep breath before speaking up.

''Thank you for coming...'' She said quietly.

''I would never let you down Q, especially in moments like this.'' Santana replied earnestly.

The blonde smiled lightly and returned her gaze to her cup of coffee.

''What happened ?'' The latina asked hesitantly.

Quinn looked at her friend again and felt her heart tightened as memories of her encounter with Rachel flashed into her mind. Tears were threatening to fall again but she tried to hold them back. She inhaled deeply and tried to answer.

''Rachel...She came here yesterday, we were supposed to have dinner together and...and a quiet night in...But-tt...'' The blonde couldn't bring herself to continue.

''Shh, it's okay Q, I'm here, take your time, no need to rush...'' Santana said kindly.

''S-She was distant with me for a week or two, I-I didn't know why...I thought-t, that perhaps it was m-my fault...'' The blonde continued, trying not to sob.

Santana watched her friend with pained eyes, it was hard to see her like that. She let the blonde took her time, she didn't want to push her.

''I've tried to talk to her about it but everytime she would say that everything was fine...Then, during our evening...She...She confessed some things...'' The blonde breathed deeply as it was getting harder not to break down again. This was the most difficult part of the story but she had to tell it to Santana. ''S-She told me that...S-She had slept with someone else...And that she was worried because she was late in her period and she needed me...She wanted me to come with her to the doctor if she was pregnant...'' Quinn declared as anger could be heard in her voice.

Santana listened to Quinn attentively and her jaws dropped when she heard the last part of the story.

''You've got to be fucking kiddin' me ! Who does she think she is to ask you that ? I swear, if I ever see her again, I will end her !'' The latina said angrily.

''She apologized and said she didn't want to hurt me, she tried to explain something to me but I told her to go...That's it...You know all the story...'' The blonde said, her lips quivering.

''I'm sorry Q, I really am...No on deserves that, especially you, you've been the perfect girlfriend...'' Santana said sadly.

''Well apparently not...'' Quinn said trying to hold back her tears.

The blonde was replaying their relation in her head all over again but she couldn't understand why Rachel would do such things. Sure, they had their arguments but just like other couples. Quinn was a delicate, dedicated and careful girlfriend, she would always make sure that Rachel was happy. She didn't know what happen... She was torn out from her thoughts by Santana.

''Did...Do you know who that bastard is ?'' The latina asked angrily.

''Finn...'' Quinn answered, bursting into tears.

''What ?'' Santana said with wide eyes, taking the blonde in her arms one more time.

She let Quinn calming down before asking any more questions. She couldn't believe what she had just learned. How could it be possible ? With Finn ? She had always thought that Rachel was over him. She watched her friend as she began to talk.

''T-They were still friends...Even after Rachel had broken up with him...H-He was a good friend with her during high school but then, when we got to college, he stopped talking to her...And then, about two months ago, he began to speak to her again...And...When we came back to Lima for the holidays...They...They met...A-And I guess it was then that-t...It happened.'' She tried to explain calmly.

''I'm sorry Q... Do you want me to do something ? I can kill him if you want to !''

''I'd rather do it myself.'' The blonde said with anger and bitterness.

They both stayed on the couch for a while, the latina tried to confort her friend and to cheer her up.

**End of the flashback.**

* * *

><p>''Do you know how much Finn changed when you moved to New York ? Do you know how many girls he slept with ? Tell me Berry, do you know all of this ?'' Santana said angrily.<p>

''What are you talking about ?'' Rachel asked confusedly.

''You don't even know, do you ?'' The latina sighed.

''He told me he had some girlfriends but-t...''

''Fuck friends would be the right word dwarf ! You know what ? Don't even try to get Quinn back, she doesn't want to have anything to do with you now. You fucked up Berry, you fucked up big time and now you lost the woman of your life. And all of this for what ? For Finn ! You should be ashamed of yourself ! And what about the pregnancy ? Haven't heard of protections ?'' She said with her fists balled.

''You don't know what happened Santana.''

''You cheated on Quinn ! With this fucking Finn Hudson !''

''It's not exactly what happened...Quinn didn't give me a chance to explain myself...'' The diva said sadly.

The latina stood there with wide eyes. She crossed her arms on her chest and looked at Rachel.

''Go on then, tell me what happened.'' She said defiantly.

''If I tell you that, would you please try to talk to Quinn and make her understand that I didn't mean to hurt her ?'' The brunette asked with pleading eyes.

''You must be joking, right ?'' Santana laughed ironically.

''I'm not, I don't want to lose Quinn...'' Rachel said with teary eyes, looking down at the floor.

''Just tell me what happened Berry. Then I'll see if it is worth telling Quinn. I don't want her to get more hurt than she is now !''

''It's complicated...'' The brunette sighed.

''Don't care.'' Santana said flatly.

''Okay...First you have to understand that I didn't do it to hurt her...'' Rachel began.

''You can save this part dwarf, just tell me the story.''


End file.
